


He was the sky

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, I did it again, M/M, Metaphors, Natsu is just really in love with Gray, Oh god, Outdoor Sex, Outer Space, Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Starry Sky - Freeform, Tender Sex, True Love, so many metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: He was staring at the starry sky and Natsu was staring at him.The one where Natsu realize he fell in love with the sky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on tumblr and I'm proud of it so I really hope you like it^^  
> Also the drabble Mine by @lastoneleft helped me a lot^^

_Making love on the mountain_  
_Making love in the cold starlight_  
_Making love on the mountain_  
_Making love under midnight skies_

_Making love on the mountain_  
_Making love in the firelight_  
_Making love on the mountain_  
_Making love and we shine so bright_

_-Making love on the mountain by The Woodlands-_

 

The mountain was quiet, the noises of small creatures and the fire cracking, burning away the wood were the only sounds that could be heard. Gray was staring at the beautiful starry sky and Natsu was staring at him. For the dragonslayer, that dark haired, pale skinned, blue eyed boy was the most beautiful, amazing wonder of the world.

Gray was more beautiful than the vast ocean and detailed rock formations, than the immense desert or mysterious evergreen forests. He just wasn’t as beautiful as the sky, because Gray was the sky himself. The outer space was within Gray and was him.

His hair could be compared to a black hole, the smell and softness pulled Natsu in until his nose was buried into the inky strands. His eyes were a dark blue, and Natsu felt like floating every time he looked at them for too long, as if gravity abandoned him. His skin was pale like the moon, his scars we’re craters, memories of all the battles he fought and won.

Without being able to hold himself back, Natsu caressed Gray’s cheeks, soft and sure, catching the attention of the most wonderful creature to walk on earth. The touch earned him a small but tender smile and Natsu’s world was melting away in the desire to take his lover again.

He pushed the ice mage until he was laying on the grassy ground and Natsu’s touches became more rough, pressing down on hard muscles and pinching rosy nipples, ripping small moans from Gray.

They took their time. Mouths sliding almost lazily against one another, tongues licking and tasting, eager to take what they could. Clothes coming off in a slow pace, revealing skin carefully, teasingly. Hips grinding languidly, accompanying the passiveness of the moment.

Gray panted as fingers opened him so tenderly, scissoring and brushing a place deep inside that made him throw his head back in ecstasy and stare at the moon with hazed eyes. His raven hair contrasting breathtakingly against the live green of the ground.

A loud moan filled the air and the top of the mountain as Natsu entered his lover with strain. Everything was so warm and tight and welcoming. It made the fire mage’s head spin.

Small _Ah, ah, ah_ left Gray’s mouth unrestrained as Natsu moved slowly, calmly but surely building their fire. He wanted it to last, wanted to bath in that feeling of love and lust for as long as possible.

_Oh, God!_

Wet nibbles and harsh suck leave behind purple marks, that pinpoint the flesh on his neck like meteors cutting through the universe at light speed.

Gray opened those big blue eyes of his, peering up at him full of lust and pleading. Natsu felt himself being tangled in rays of light coming from the stars littering the night sky irises. His will crumbled down just like that and he was thrusting faster, snapping his hips harder, going as deep as possible and stabbing that bundle of nerves that drove Gray crazy.

They were close, all kinds of sounds pushing past their joined lips. They made love on the mountain, bathed by the fire light and under the midnight sky. Isolated, nothing but the nature to witness the strength and magic of their love.

_Natsu!_

It was like a supernova, so much warmth pulling at the pit of their bellies. So much arouse filling their writhing bodies, until it exploded in a thousand pieces. They crumbled down with broken cries, only to pull themselves together with a passionate kiss. Stardust coating their minds in the afterglow of their bonding.

They lay on the grass, holding each other soothingly, basking under the shining starry sky, happiness overflowing like the stars and planets and moons overflow from the Milky Way. Their love was as infinite as the universe itself.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guy think?? Tell me pretty please!!  
> Follow me on tumblr, pretty please: punkakess


End file.
